


Farewell Blockbuster Video!

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Blockbuster Video, Castiel needs a pop culture education, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean loves 80's Movies, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Mutual Attraction, Netfilx is lame, One Shot, Sam and Eileen point out the obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: When Dean meets a quirky guy in the video store, he takes it upon himself to give him a proper education in good movies.





	Farewell Blockbuster Video!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17- DVD
> 
> This was inspired by the closing of our own Blockbuster just last summer. The story takes place around 2010. Fare thee well old friend!
> 
> Castiel is autistic in this fic. He's based off of several members of my family who are autistic. There are wide variety of traits and mannerisms among autistic people and Castiel's behavior may very different than others.

Dean put his phone on speaker as he bent down to tie his boots. “Hello?”

“Sammy! You busy?”

“Kind of. I was about to go for a run.”

“It’s Saturday…”

“Good health doesn’t take a day off Dean.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. Where did he go wrong with this kid? “What about after?”

“Why? What’s up?”

“Blockbuster is going out of business. Everything’s on sale.”

“It’s about time. Who goes to Blockbuster anymore?”

Dean shot the phone an indignant glare. “How dare you? That place is awesome. You got your movies and your snacks all in one spot.”

Sam huffed. “Dean, their food is expensive and the overdue fees are highway robbery. Netflix is so much easier.”

“Psh! Netflix. I like to see a movie before I order it Sammy. All this virtual crap… They don’t even send the case when you use Netflix. Reading the box is half the fun.”

“The descriptions are on the website.” 

Finished with his boots, Dean started to put on his coat. “Not the same. So, do you wanna come or not?”

“Not. I’ve got plans with Eileen later anyway.”

“Fine. Be that way. Tell Eileen I said hey.”

“Will do. Later Jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

Dean pocketed his phone and keys before heading out the door.

 

Pulling up to the store brought up some conflicting emotions. On the one hand, Dean was thrilled because, sale! On the other, he was a bit sad. He really enjoyed going to Blockbuster. They had a nice selection of westerns and other classics like Diehard and Speed 2. Sam had tried to get him to switch to Netflix, but they just didn’t have the kind of stuff he liked. He’d also managed to score a few dates while browsing the shelves on a Friday or Saturday. Couldn’t do that with mail delivered movies could ya?

He walked into the store, giving the kid behind the register a nod. Wow… for a going out of business sale, there were not that many people in here. Dean could see a mom with two little kids by the children’s movies, some teenage girls by the romantic comedies, and a guy about his age near the 80’s movies. He grabbed a basket and headed in that direction. 

All along the aisle were bright yellow tags proclaiming all movies to be $2. Standing right in front of the action flicks was a dark-haired guy wearing a trench coat. He was holding a DVD and was studying the case very intently. He almost appeared to be scowling as he read the description with narrowed eyes. “Hey.”

The man looked up. He instantly traded the scowl for a more open expression. “Hello.”

Damn, this guy had a gravelly voice. “This sale is great huh? Bummer about the store though.”

“Yes. I must admit, I haven’t been in here much. I don’t watch a lot of television. My brother suggested I take this opportunity to expand my ‘pop culture knowledge’.”

Were those actual air quotes? “Yea man. Two bucks a movie is awesome.” He got a look at the case the stranger held. “Raiders? Nice.”

The man gave him a confused head tilt before he seemed to remember the DVD in his hand. “Oh, yes. I was trying to figure out if this was a good choice or not. I’ve heard of this character before.”

“You- you’ve _never_ seen Indiana Jones?” What rock had this guy been living under?

“No.” He furrowed his brow as he resumed reading the case. “Is it any good?”

“Dude. Harrison Ford is… he’s freaking amazing is what he is. How- never mind. Just get it. But you have to get the others too.”

“There’s more than one?”

Dean had to remember to breath. This was unacceptable. “Yes. There’s three, well four now. Plus, there was a TV show, but you really need to at least see the original three.”

“I see. What’s wrong with the last movie?”

“Nothin’ really, just… there were aliens man. It got weird. Ford was still great though. Look, here’s the other two.” He plucked Temple of Doom and Last Crusade from the shelf and handed them over.

“Thank you.” The guy looked around a bit before looking back at Dean. “Is there anything else you would deem essential viewing?”

Dean broke into a wide grin. “Oh, my friend; prepare to be educated.”

Dean spent the next two hours in Blockbuster. The guy, who he found out was named Castiel, was not kidding when he said his pop culture knowledge was lacking. Almost every movie Dean picked up, he hadn’t seen or even heard of. He almost he a stroke when Castiel said he’d never seen Star Wars. He loaded the confused man up with at least twenty DVDs and made him promise to watch them. He himself got a few Eastwood movies and a copy of ‘It’ just to screw with Sam. When Castiel tried to check out without buying any popcorn or candy, Dean took it as another opportunity to teach his new friend. This time about proper snack foods for the ultimate viewing experience. 

They exchanged phone numbers under the guise of Dean being able to answer any questions about the movies or recommend any new ones. Really though, Dean thought Castiel was pretty interesting and funny, even if it was in a dry, dorky way. He was looking forward to being friends with the man.

 

Dean didn’t hear from Castiel for almost two weeks. He finally broke down and sent him a text.

Me: Hey Castiel. You watch any of the movies yet?

Castiel: Hello Dean. I didn’t expect to hear from you. 

Me: Wym? I thought we were gonna talk about the movies

Castiel: Oh. I didn’t think you meant it. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to.

Me: Dude, I wouldn’t have asked for your number if I didn’t want to.

Me: Unless you don’t want to talk to me…

Castiel: NO! I’m sorry, please don’t think that. I like talking to you Dean.

Me: Well good. Now that’s settled, have you watched any of the movies?

Castiel: I watched Star Wars. 

Castiel: I still don’t understand why you insisted I start with episode 4

Me: Trust me Cas. It’s for the best

Castiel: Cas?

Me: Sorry, your name is kind of long to type out every time. 

Me: Is that ok?

Castiel: Yes. I like it.

Me: Awesome. Now lemme explain why you watch the originals first.

 

Dean and Castiel started chatting often after that. Every time Cas watched a movie, he asked Dean plenty of questions. Most topics seemed to confuse him. Dean didn’t mind. He’d waited years to find someone to educate on the finer points of cinema. Sam hadn’t shared Dean’s taste in movies since they were little and most of his co-workers seemed to prefer more modern movies that were all crappy CGI. 

Their chats soon branched out. They ranged from the philosophical to the mundane. Dean quickly figured out that anything bee-related was sure to brighten Castiel’s day and he spent more time than he cared to admit scouring the internet for bee puns.

Text conversations turned into phone conversations and they’d spend hours breaking down each new film. That is, until the day came that Castiel ran out of movies to watch. He called Dean in a funk and it took nearly ten minutes before he admitted what the problem was. He assumed Dean would no longer want to talk now that they’d run out of movies to discuss and it took another ten minutes to convince him that that wasn’t the case. He finally shut Cas up by inviting him over to watch another DVD, which instantly broke the other man out of his foul mood. 

They started meeting every Friday. Sometimes Dean would bring a DVD to Castiel’s house, but usually Cas would go to Dean’s (after all, Dean had the bigger TV and the better sound system). Dean would make homemade pizza or burgers and Cas would bring the popcorn (you told me popcorn was essential, Dean). Sometimes they would get so caught up in talking that it would get too late to start a movie. Saturdays became their movie make-up day and eventually, Castiel just started sleeping in the guest room (which quickly became _his_ room) on Friday nights because it was just silly to keep travelling back and forth.

 

After four months of sleepovers, Sam and Eileen finally showed up one night to meet Dean’s new friend. They were surprised when Castiel opened the door barefoot in a t-shirt and sweats looking every bit like he lived there. It didn’t even look like he’d tried to control his hair. “Hello. You must be Sam and Eileen. I’m Castiel. Please, come in.”

“Hi Castiel. Nice to meet you.” Eileen also waved hello before Castiel led them back to the living room. He joined Dean on the floor next to the coffee table. Sam was confused to see them sharing a blanket with Monopoly spread out on the table in front of them. 

“Hey guys. See ya met Cas.” He signed the few words he knew as he spoke. “Thought y’all might wanna play Monopoly.”

Eileen signed as Sam interpreted. “Sounds fun. We’re still having pizza, right?”

Dean grinned at her. “You bet. Got them all set up in the kitchen. We can go put our toppings on and play a few rounds while they cook.”

The group chatted as they made their dinner. Sam had never seen his brother look at anyone the way he looked at Castiel. His eyes rarely left the man and Sam would swear he looked like he was going to melt as he watched Castiel tried to copy the signs Eileen was teaching him. 

It didn’t get any better when they sat down to play. Dean would lean in to murmur advice in Castiel’s ear and Cas hardly ever made a move without glancing at Dean to try and gauge his opinion. They seemed to have whole conversations with looks and gestures. Maybe they didn’t realize how obvious they were being, but to Sam and Eileen, whose every interaction took place through non-verbal communication, they may as well have been holding up neon signs.

When the timers on the pizzas went off and Dean and Cas went to get them, Sam and his wife had a quick discussion. “I thought they were just friends.” Eileen signed.

“That’s what Dean told me!”

“I didn’t even know he liked guys.”

“He’s dated a few before. Been a while though.” Sam leaned over to see the other two in the kitchen still working on dinner.

“Do you think he’s embarrassed? I mean it’s obvious, right?”

“Yea. They look at each other with little hearts in their eyes.”

Eileen dropped her face into her hands with a sigh before lifting her head again. “Ok, maybe he’s working up to telling us. Just don’t say anything.”

“Ok.”

Dean called them in to grab their plates. They finished eating and went back to the game. Sam noted every time his brother and his ‘friend’ shared a word or a look. By the end of the game (which Cas won thanks to Dean’s help) the two had slowly scooted closer until they were practically touching. Cas smiled brightly over his victory while Dean watched with his chin in his hand and a look of admiration on his face. Sam turned to Eileen who watched them with raised eyebrows. 

When the time came to leave, Castiel disappeared into the kitchen to start washing dishes and Dean walked them out. Sam lowered his voice as he talked to his brother. “So, Cas seems nice.”

Dean smiled to himself. “Yea, he’s great.”

“You two get along well.” Eileen signed.

“Cas makes it easy.”

Eileen rolled her eyes. “Dean, why didn’t you tell us you guys were dating?”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. He looked over his shoulder to check Cas was out of earshot. “We’re not. We’re just friends.”

“Dean. You look at each other like the other hung the moon. Did you think we would care that he was a guy or did you think we would mind that he’s autistic?”

“No! We’re just friends. Good friends.”

Eileen elbowed Sam and gave a sharp nod in Dean’s direction. “Um, she’s not wrong Dean. You forget, deaf people are really good at reading body language. I’ve gotten pretty good too. You guys aren’t subtle. Really, we like Cas. You don’t need to lie.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before he quietly spoke. “I’m not lying. We’re not together.”

Eileen and Sam shared a look. “Seriously?”

“Really Sammy. I mean Cas is great and um, ok I may have a little crush on him but I don’t think he’d- I mean. We’re just friends.”

Eileen smirked and nodded behind Dean’s shoulder. “You sure?”

Dean turned around to see Cas frozen in the doorway. “H-hey Cas. How much of that did you hear?”

Cas shifted nervously. “Just the last part. Um, I’ll be in my room…” The man practically fled the room.

“Crap. Uh, I gotta…” Dean pointed in the direction Castiel had disappeared to.

“Go.” Sam made a shooing motion.

“ _Talk_ to him Dean.” Eileen gave him a stern look.

Dean barely said goodbye before he went after Cas. He knocked on the door but got no answer. “Cas, buddy talk to me please.”

After a few minutes of silence, Castiel opened the door. His eyes were red-rimmed, making his normal blue irises so much brighter. “Hello Dean.”

Dean pushed into the room and dragged Cas to sit next to him on the bed. “What’s wrong? Is it what I said?”

Castiel sniffled. “It’s ok Dean. I understand. I’ll just pack up my stuff.”

“Whoa, wait. You’re leaving?”

“Yes. It’s probably best. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Why would you make me uncomfortable? Is it cause you don’t feel the same way? It’s ok Cas, really. I’m cool with just being friends.”

Cas hung his head. “You don’t need to lie to me Dean. It’s obviously I have not been subtle about hiding my affections towards you.”

“What?”

“Your brother and his wife were not wrong, but it’s clear you don’t see me that way.”

Dean looked at his friend in disbelief. “Cas, didn’t you hear me say I had a crush on you too?”

“Yes, but you quite adamant that we were just friends. I understand.”

“Cas, you gotta stop saying that.” Dean took a deep breath. “I didn’t think you felt the same. That’s why I kept saying that.”

“Dean, it’s fine. You don’t need to try and spare my feelings.”

Dean sighed again. Sometimes Castiel needed things spelled out plainly. “Cas, look at me.” Castiel turned but would not meet his eyes. Dean lifted his chin with a finger and waited until he did. “I. Like. You. I am _not_ just saying that to make you feel better. You are my best friend, but I would like it if we could be more than that. Castiel, would you _please_ consider being my boyfriend?”

Cas just stared at him. His eyes slowly narrowed and his head tilted a bit. He chewed on his lip before speaking, “You want to be boyfriends?”

“Yes.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Dean grabbed his hand. “Because I like you Cas.”

“But that doesn’t make sense. I’m awkward and weird…”

“I like awkward and weird. You’re also funny and smart and sweet. Your nose does this adorable little thing when you laugh and you’re so cute when you’re confused.”

“I’m a grown man, Dean. I shouldn’t be cute and adorable,” he grumbled.

“Well, tough. Cause you are.” Castiel blushed and lowered his head. “So, what d’ya say Cas? Will you go out with me?”

Castiel lifted his head and gave a shy smile. “Yes Dean. I’d like that very much.”

Dean smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt. “Awesome. Now, you wanna go watch a movie? I got some of the stuff to make that caramel popcorn you like.”

“Ok.” 

They walked into the kitchen holding hands and hardly let go for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Deaf people are seriously good at reading non verbal cues. If Eileen had lived in the show, I totally believe she'd have made Destiel canon in about five minutes.
> 
> Virtual Blockbuster rental for every Kudos!


End file.
